Happy Birthday Switzerland
by ChocoKoko
Summary: Hey...it's Switzerland's birthday? Too bad the other nations can't say anything about it because he'd shoot them otherwise. Actually, there is one person he wouldn't shoot, so looks like he's gonna celebrate his birthday with Liechtenstein after all... Happy birthday Switzerland some slight SwissLiech...whether you interpret it as family or romantic is up to you...


Summary: Hey...it's Switzerland's birthday? Too bad the other nations can't say anything about it because he'd shoot them otherwise. Actually, there is one person he wouldn't shoot, so looks like he's gonna celebrate his birthday with Liechtenstein after all... Happy birthday Switzerland~ some slight SwissLiech...whether you interpret it as family or romantic is up to you...

Notes: I feel so guilty, Liechtenstein's birthday was on July 12th, I missed it by a few weeks...luckily I have this saving grace in order to write my first SwissLiech one-shot!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia~

* * *

"Hey Swiss! Happy-"

Bang!

"Oh, Switzerland, happy-"

Crash!

"Mr. Switzerland-"

Pew pew.

Anyone who greeted Switzerland like that would end up with a bullet near their faces.

Naturally, there had been about ten sounds like that so far, but people who didn't know about it would sooner or later end up getting shot in the actual face. Now, during the World Meeting, Switzerland would glare at anyone who stared at him.

After the meeting, anyone who said his name and the word 'happy' after that would have his gun at their face. Wisely enough, the other countries finally took the hint and decided to not say any more.

"Where's Liechtenstein?" Hungary spoke up after a long, prolonged silence.

"She decided to stay at home." Switzerland stated simply. He left out the fact that she had been acting strangely all week, but the Swiss man was still confused as to exactly why.

Not that he'd say so out loud.

"Hey, Switzerland~" Taiwan burst through the doors. "I heard that today was your BIRTHDAY! Happy-"

Vietnam had tackled Taiwan to the floor in time just as multiple bullets flew in the direction of the doors. Everyone stared dumbfounded at the holes in the wooden doors and then turned their attention to Taiwan to see her reaction.

"What was that for?" Taiwan pouted, dusting herself off as Vietnam helped her up. Switzerland said nothing as he casually blew on the barrel of his gun.

"Mr. Switzerland doesn't want anyone wishing him well on his birthday." Vietnam said quietly, as to not provoke the Swiss man any longer. "It would do you well as to not mention it any longer."

"Eh~ that's no fun! Birthdays are meant to be happy, cheerful, full of laughter and wishes!" Taiwan protested. "Hey Switzerland~ has Liechtenstein wished you a happy-"

Vietnam mentally facepalmed as she pulled Taiwan out of the way of more bullets.

"I guess that's a no~~" Taiwan sang. So, the Asian country decided to provoke the Swiss country more, now wisely dodging incoming bullets on her own as other countries backed away from the gunfire.

"Taiwan..." Vietnam sighed, running a hand through her bangs. Sometimes, she wondered about her younger sister...

"Is someone grumpy because Liechtenstein didn't wish him a happy birthday?" Taiwan taunted, cartwheeling around the room and dodging more bullets. Actually, despite her tone, Taiwan was getting nervous and very tired already...

"..." Switzerland said nothing, but strangely enough he had stopped firing at the Asian nation. Taiwan observed the forlorn look on his face before it quickly changed to anger. Taiwan panicked and started to run away again.

No one made any moves to stop either of them, for fear of getting a bullet in their bodies as well. Soon enough, Hungary made the wise decision of tripping Switzerland and quickly knocking him out with her frying pan.

"Finally..." Hungary sighed. "Well, it's time to return him to Liechtenstein..."

XxXxXxXxX

"Damn Hungary..." Switzerland groaned as he sat up. He recognized his room, of course, but the sun was already setting. His senses were dulled and he could barely get off his bed.

"...Liechtenstein must have gone to sleep already..." he murmured, the lights in the hallway turned off. Sighing, Switzerland decided to make himself a late snack. He hoped Liechtenstein had eaten already.

Rubbing his eyes tiredly, he only grabbed his shotgun before stepping out into the hallway. He knew his house well enough, so he didn't need to turn the lights on. However, as he neared the dining area combined with the kitchen, he saw a faint orange glow.

Narrowing his eyes, he slowly brought his gun up. Was someone in his house, he had wondered. No matter, they would soon be gone in a few seconds.

Smirking, Switzerland made sure to hide himself from view. How sad, if he wasn't concentrating on hiding himself he would have heard the humming of a certain female nation.

"You there!" he called, swirling around and started to shoot. The person yelped as they ducked under the table.

"B-Big Bruder!" they whimpered. Just those two words caused Switzerland to immediately stop shooting like a maniac. He blinked, seeing the trail of Liechtenstein's dress from under the table.

"L-Liechtenstein!" he stammered out, putting his gun down and rushing to her aid. He quickly scanned her body to see if any of his bullets had even slightly grazed her. His worries dimmed down a little when he saw no marks on her dress or her skin.

"I-I thought you went to sleep already!" he cupped her face and made sure she wasn't ill or too scared. Her big green eyes stared back at him in slight fear, which made the Swiss's heart drop heavily.

Liechtenstein quickly shook her head and the fear was gone from her eyes.

"A-ah, but when Miss Hungary brought you back here, you wouldn't wake up..." Liechtenstein explained. "And that meant that I had to wait for you to wake up in order to make your birthday dinner...I was just about to start as well..."

It took Switzerland a few moments to let her words sink in, and then he repeated two words.

"Birthday...dinner?" he echoed.

"That's right!" Liechtenstein beamed. "I wanted it to be a surprise for you, because it is your birthday after all!" then she realized her mistake, blushing a bright red. "O-oh, but it's not a surprise anymore...I'm sorry..."

Switzerland stared in shock, leaning against one of the table legs as he let her words process in his mind once more.

'Liechtenstein didn't forget...she wanted it to be a surprise...of course...it's been like this every year, and yet I still...' Switzerland let guilt swarm his soul at he ran a gloved hand through his bangs. 'And...even so...Liechtenstein still does this for me every year...'

"Big Bruder?" Liechtenstein softly laid a hand on his shoulder, causing Switzerland to gaze into her eyes. "I'm not mad at you, if that's what you're worried about."

"..." Switzerland frowned and looked away. He pursued his lips, which caused Liechtenstein to frown lightly also.

"Come on Big Bruder, we should get out from under this table." Liechtenstein suggested, tugging on his hand. Switzerland allowed himself to be dragged out. "Dinner will be ready in just a moment, please wait Big Bruder~"

Her sweet tone caused Switzerland to smile. Liechtenstein really was one who would forgive easily, wasn't she? Maybe he shouldn't let the guilt eat him up for today, after all, it seemed as if Liechtenstein was having fun as well.

XxXxXxXx

Most of the dinner was Liechtenstein talking about her day. Switzerland had listened to it patiently but honestly, he wasn't focused on her words. He was distracted by the flavor of the dinner and Liechtenstein's bright face.

"Ah, Big Bruder, before I forget as well!" Liechtenstein jumped out of her seat and disappeared into the kitchen. "Please, close your eyes!" she called from the kitchen.

Confused, Switzerland did as he was told. A few seconds later he felt something being placed on his head and a small thud.

"Okay! Open your eyes now Big Bruder!"

What he saw first was the hat on Liechtenstein. That, and her big green eyes. Her face was inches away from his, and he blushed a bright bright red.

"Happy birthday~ umm..." Liechtenstein played with her fingers, looking away from Switzerland's eyes. "Happy birthday Switzerland."

The way his country name played from Liechtenstein's mouth caused Switzerland to bring a hand to his nose, blood running out at a slow pace. That was the first name she had ever said his country name, even with all his birthdays before.

It certainly was a new experience for him.

They both didn't speak for a while. The only movement happening was Liechtenstein shuffling herself so she felt comfortable sitting on Switzerland's lap as she held a plate of cake.

"Umm..." she muttered. "I hope you don't mind sharing this cake with me?" she held a piece of cake that looked very pink and strawberry.

"I-I-I don't..." Switzerland replied, a tsundere blush on his face as his eyes wandered to the mirror on the wall a few feet away. He was wearing the same party hat as Liechtenstein...

Someone help him if another country happened to see him in this situation...coughcoughhungarycough.

* * *

...I ended this fanfic so abruptly, huh...

Well, I think that's a good thing, because there are some people who like this pairing as a brother-sister relationship, and some people who like this pairing romantically(I.e. ChocoKoko).

Well, then again, I might have went overboard with the whole nosebleed thingy...meh...and I WOULD have added in EngNam, but I wasn't sure if people who liked SwissLiech would enjoy the bit of EngNam I would have added in there...


End file.
